


Knee Socks

by DonCoelho19



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:13:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23547439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DonCoelho19/pseuds/DonCoelho19
Summary: Manter um relacionamento escondido não era bem o jeito de Shun de fazer as coisas, e por mais que entendesse que Jabu precisava do seu tempo e espaço, ainda se via desejando que aquilo fosse mais.
Relationships: Andromeda Shun/Unicorn Jabu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Knee Socks

Luvas sem dedos foram recolocadas nas mãos finas em primeiro lugar, o que sempre fazia com que levantasse uma sobrancelha sem entender.

Pessoas normais começavam vestindo as peças íntimas, mas ele não. Ele calçava as luvas, colocando-as com delicadeza nas mãos, para depois empurrá-las com firmeza para os dedos. Conhecia cada um dos hábitos do homem a sua frente, mas adorava ficar observando, notando coisas que já sabia, mas que sabia que mais ninguém notava.

Apenas depois é que ele começava a procurar as roupas que foram largadas pelo quarto, sem organização alguma, na presa que tinham de irem para cama. De juntarem e unirem os corpos num só, na presa pelos beijos e toques, na presa de estarem juntos.

— Você já vai? – perguntou da cama. Resolveu se encostar-se a cabeceira da mesma, o que fez com que o lençol que lhe cobria descesse parcialmente por seu corpo, cobrindo apenas a cintura. O moreno se virou no exato momento e corou um pouco ao vê-lo.

Teve que sorrir. Nunca entenderia o motivo dele não ter pudor algum quando estavam na cama, mas fora dela sempre corar ao vê-lo, ou quando lhe dirigia a palavra. Fosse por medo que descobrissem o romance não tão secreto, por vergonha mesmo de estar saindo com um cara, ou por qualquer outro motivo, Shun não saberia dizer. Só sabia dizer que achava fofo.

— Acho que devo ir – os cabelos castanhos claros estavam uma bagunça completa, as costas marcadas por arranhões, o pescoço por chupões, e uma única meia numa das pernas – Shun o obrigara a vestir as duas, mas elas foram prazerosas de serem retiradas. Talvez fosse por isso que o outro se envergonhava tanto, poderia ser pelas roupas um pouco incomuns, que ele até podia vir achar que eram humilhantes. Mas para o maior nem era isso, era como um fetiche, pensou ao colocar a mão no queixo e observar a meia restante sendo retirada da coxa.

Não foi de proposito – conseguia perceber essas coisas – mas a meia foi retirada lentamente, saindo da coxa e passando pelos joelhos até chegar aos pés. Se tinha uma coisa que o moreno tinha de bonito eram as coxas. Claro, claro, ele era bonito. Mas aquelas coxas eram divinas. Deveriam até serem proibidas por ler, por induzirem as pessoas a pensamentos pecaminosos.

— E porque acha que deve ir? Volte para cama, durma aqui essa noite – um suspiro foi solto após o convite, e ele estancou no movimento de se abaixar e pegar uma peça de roupa. Pareceu em conflito por alguns segundos, antes de se decidir, e lentamente voltar para a cama. Shun deixou que o outro se acomodasse confortavelmente sobre seu corpo, deitando de lado e passando uma das pernas pelas suas, as enlaçando. Sorriu para o outro e começou, devagar, a fazer uma caricia nos cabelos claros e na pele do rosto.

Uhum... Além das pernas lindas ele tinha um rosto bonito. Com sobrancelhas bem delineadas, lábios finos, nariz arrebitado de gente fresca, pele amorenada, os olhos meio arroxeados. Era bem bonito, mesmo que não fosse espetacular, como outros namorados que já tivera. O tipo de beleza que você admira com o tempo, notando os detalhes, que só é bonito se for acompanhado de certa personalidade.

— Vai ficar Jabu? – o moreno fechou os olhos e suspirou, lhe segurando firma a cintura. Acariciou um pouco mais o cabelo desarrumado, sentindo o cheiro de xampu que dali ainda se desprendia.

— Vou sim – sorriu e deu um beijo no topo da cabeça do menor, que relaxou em seus braços.

— Que milagre você ficar...

Um momento de silencio entre eles. Normalmente o silencio não era algo ruim entre os dois, mas aquele, não pode deixar de notar, era desconfortável, pesado, cheio de coisas a serem ditas. Esperou calmamente, nunca fora um homem apresado, e se estavam ali fora apenas por sua perseverança, calma e paciência. Jabu era fofo consigo, como só se era depois de estar apaixonado e de se entregar, mas o caminho até ali fora longo e tortuoso.

Ninguém dos Cavaleiros de Bronze lhe via como adulto crescido, como homem, mesmo depois que já havia se tornado. Os boatos de seus casos com Cavaleiros de Ouro e Prata pareceram coisas de outro mundo para os de Bronze. Ikki nem se incomodara tanto, era seu conselheiro fiel, que lhe escutava e dizia sempre a mesma frase ‘’Faça o que quiser, não se machuque, e mande os outros irem se foder’’. Mesmo assim demorara a ser visto como adulto por aqueles com quem fora criado. Demorara também a perceber que não adiantava com quantos homens lindos ele saísse. Não era aquilo que queria. Não era beleza que almejava, apenas algo que desse certo para ele, e que fosse duradouro para os dois.

E sentia que poderia alcançar isso com ele, partindo do pressuposto, é claro, que ele queria o mesmo que si.

— Acho que devo ficar – continuou acariciando os cabelos macios do outro, era uma das suas coisas favoritas de se fazer. Depois, é claro, de beijá-lo e estar dentro dele. Detalhes a parte. Jabu quase nunca ficava para dormir consigo. Aparecia pela tarde, conversavam e riam, jantavam algo preparado pelos dois, ou num restaurante, iam pra cama, e depois ele ia embora. Não havia motivo para isso, já que Shun morava sozinho. Não havia motivo também já que Jabu dividia a casa com vários colegas, e poderia ficara ali e aproveitar a privacidade, poderiam ficar juntos e sozinhos, calmos, como o casal que eram e não admitiam.

— Acho que devo começar a ficar mais vezes aqui – parou a caricia, surpreso, só para recomeçar devagar. Não entendia o motivo de não assumirem publicamente, mas não apresava as coisas. Se o outro não estava pronto, ok, paciência. Sabia que um dia ou terminariam ou sairiam por ai com uma bandeira gay – tá, tá, menos... – Só não estava esperado que o dia fosse aquele.

— Ah é? Porque? – ele ficou um pouco calado, antes de se encaixar mais no corpo de Shun, se aproximando mais, deixando que sentisse a pele úmida de suor e o calor que emanava.

— Bom, estamos juntos há um tempo...

— Seis meses e uma semana...

— E ninguém sabe e...

— O Ikki sabe.

— O QUE? Bom... Muita gente não sabe e... Bom... Não tem bem um motivo. Acho que era por eu estar com vergonha de estar com você... e peraí, não dessa forma. Mas você é muito bonito, namorou tanta gente mais velha e bonita e eu... Sou só eu e...

— Já é mais do que suficiente sabe?

— E também que eu tinha que me aceitar como...

— Gay?

— Sim, e também como alguém que... que...

— Que?

— Ah! Você sabe!! – riu no ouvido do outro, descendo suas mãos pelas costas do outro e parando nas nádegas, onde as apertou, fazendo o outro gemer de leve.

— É, eu sei. Mas então, o que mudou?

Os olhos meio arroxeados se levantaram para si, meio tímidos, meio brilhantes de contentamento. Também gostava quando eles pareciam presunçosos, por que lhe dava ganas de acabar com aquela presunção, mas saber que aquele olhar era para si... Fazia com que se tornasse o seu favorito.

— Vi que é besteira. Que eu gosto de você e que esse lance idiota de ficar escondendo as coisas nunca vai dar certo. E que eu quero mesmo sair por ai e poder dizer que você é o meu namorado... – o calou com um beijo calmo e terno. Por dentro estava quase dando pulinhos extremamente gays de felicidade, mas também pudera. Não era todo dia que seu amante arrisco admitia que gostava de você e ainda queria admitir o relacionamento publicamente. O beijo poderia ter evoluído rapidamente, como normalmente acontecia, mas se freou antes que isso acontecesse. Queria conversar um pouco mais, ter certeza de que não era mais um daqueles sonhos loucos.

— Entendo. Que bom que você pensa assim agora – ficaram mais um momento em silencio, no que Jabu suspirou.

— Você ainda continuaria comigo por muito tempo se eu ainda quisesse manter em segredo?

Pensou um pouco, decidindo por fim ser sincero.

— Você está certo ao dizer que eu gosto de você Jabu, mas eu, sinceramente, não ia querer ser o ‘’amante’’ a vida toda sabe? Uma hora eu ia cansar e outra pessoa que não tem vergonha de mim ia aparecer e...

— Eu não tenho vergonha de você!! – levantou uma sobrancelha. O que era aquilo? O dia de interromper as frases um do outro? E não acreditava muito naquela historia. Porque então que estaria se escondendo, deuses?

— Jabu você sabe que as pessoas vão achar que é você que me come e não o contrario né? – uma lagosta não era tão vermelha quanto o rosto do agora namorado. Riu escondendo o rosto na curvatura do pescoço alheio. – Você é tão bobo. Não me importa que as pessoas pensam de mim, mas se você se importa com isso ok. Eu não vou deixar elas te machucarem.

Ah, ele pareceu ficar – se possível – ainda mais corado, o que lhe fez dar um sorrisinho de canto. Deuses, ele era um sádico...

— Eu não me... Importo com isso. Não mais. – o moreno lhe abraçou apertado, descansando o rosto em sua clavícula – Contanto que você esteja comigo. Você vai ficar comigo não vai?

Riu um pouco. Era aquela bobise e a ingenuidade que lhe conquistaram.

— Claro que sim, a noite toda, por todas as noites, até você enjoar de mim.

  
  



End file.
